New Beginnings
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Minerva McGonagall returns to Hogwarts to begin her new teaching career and is offered a special position by Albus Dumbledore.


**A/N: This is definatly not my favorite fic, and I apologize again for the pointlessness of yet another one. This fic, however, begins my FanFic 100 Challenge. Yep, I'm doing 100 fics based on 100 one-word prompts.**

**Prompt #: 001- "Beginnings"**

**New Beginnings**

Minerva McGonagall stared up in awe at the Hogwarts castle though little seemed to have changed since her last time there. The faces were somewhat different, but the castle itself and its welcoming, enchanting atmosphere had remained constant.

"Shall I take your bags, Professor McGonagall?" a Gryffindor prefect offered.

Minerva nodded and smiled to herself. _Professor_ McGonagall... That had a lovely ring to it.

She made her way through the entrance hall and allowed her eyes to refocus on every detail of its grand structure until she saw him- Albus Dumbledore, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva felt something awake inside of her as he made his way in her direction. Albus struggled with shallow breathing as he approached her. She looked beautiful. She always had, of course, but the years, as they say had been good to her. She was tall, slender, and had eyes like a pair of perfect emeralds. Her smooth, dark hair gave a glowing appearance to her milky skin.

"It is good to see you again, Minerva" Albus said warmly.

"Thank you, Headmaster. It's good to be back again."

"Call me Albus," he said with a grin.

Minerva nodded and watched him walk away. She sighed to herself, realizing how weary the excitement of her arrival had made her.

After discovering her new rooms, Minerva neatly unpacked her belongings into proper order and prepared for a quick nap before dinner. Her mind began to wander to thoughts of Abus. She had always had immense respect for the man, but what were these new feelings shea had for him? She thought it to be perhaps silly, but something about the situation intrigued her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minerva awoke with a start and jumped out of bed, changing into the robes she had prepared to wear to dinner with a wave of her wand and hurrying to make her way to the Great Hall. She was late for her first dinner as a member of the Hogwarts staff.

Minerva entered the Great Hall to find hundreds, maybe thousands, of eyes staring at her. Everyone had already been seated and had evidently been awaiting her arrival. She made a brief, silent promise to herself that never again from that day on would she ever be late for anything else.

To her delight, however, Albus stood with a welcoming smile and ushered her to the seat at his immediate right. Minerva sat down as Albus remained standing. He greeted the students and introduced Minerva as one of the most intelligent witches he knew and one of his dearest friends. Minerva blushed at his kind words and was pleasantly surprised with his eloquent speech.

Albus took his seat and gave the signal for the meal to being. Minerva was famished, and the meal was delicious. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the past and making up for lost time, enjoying the company of each other and dreading the end of the merriment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minerva awoke early the next morning, eager to begin her first day of teaching. Albus greeted her at breakfast and wished her a good day, reassuring her against the doubts she had and had not shared.

Minerva entered her class, surprised to find Albus sitting at the back of the room with a coy smile upon his face.

"I have evidently forgotten to tell you that I frequently wish to sit in on a class or two of our newest teachers, then?" he sid, seeing the bewilderment on her face.

She nodded as a group of first-years entered the classroom. She reintroduced herself to the children and began their first Transfiguration lesson. Although Albus had initially made her slightly uneasy, Minerva found that she soon became more comfortable and at peace, as if obtaining energy from his presence.

After the students had been dismissed, Albus approaced Minerva's desk.

"I would like to see you in my office after your last class this afternoon," he said with a calm, illegible expression.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minerva climbed the winding staircase to Albus's office.

_I've probably ruined the greatest opportunity of my lifetime_, she thought to herself. _And I don't even know what I did wrong_.

She knew in her heart that Hogwarts was were she was meant to be, but she now had the sinking feeling that Albus was not pleased with her efforts.

"Come in," Albus called before she had even knocked.

Minerva pushed open the door and entered, not quite yet wanting to meet his eyes, but she was a woman of dignity, not a timid child, she reminded herself.

"Have a seat," he said, conjuring a chair with his wand.

Minerva gazed into his eyes to find them twinkling at her. Albus smiled warmly.

"I want to congratulate you on your first day at Hogwarts," he began. "And I would like to discuss another possible aspect of your career."

Minerva took a deep breath.

_This is it_, she thought. _At least it appears he will let me down gently._

"You, Minerva, have a gift. I have never before seen anyone else with such passion for his or her work as you have. This was evident to me from the very beginning of your classes today."

Her mouth gaped open, but finding no words, she closed it quickly. This was not at all what she had expected to hear. Albus smiled again.

"Minerva, because of your eternal loyalty, devotion, and ardor for this school and its people, I am pleased to offer you the position of Deputy Headmistress."

Minerva sat silently in astonishment for several moments before fully registering what had been said.

"Albus, I-"

She smiled and fought tears of happiness.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes, yes, of course I accept."

"Excellent," he said with a chuckle.

Albus stood and offered his hand to her. She shook it, once again feeling her heart rate increase. As Minerva turned to leave, he called to her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you by chance play any chess?"

Minerva, who he knew had been playing chess for years and had rarely lost a match, grinned.

"Yes, you can say that."

"Care to join me for a game after dinner?"

"Mm, I'd like that," she said before closing the door behind her.

Albus sat back down in his chair and stared out the window, thankful for the beautiful uncertainty and endless possibilities for the future.

**THE END**


End file.
